


Day 2- Gutspill

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dubious Consent, Gen, Organs, Pre-Canon, Vivisection, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: For a moment, he could swear that Relius’ fingers twitched in anticipation. But it vanished just as quickly, and the cold metal brushed his warm skin, the scalpel’s tip coming to rest on his collarbone.“I want to know everything about you.”





	Day 2- Gutspill

When it came to most people, Valkenhayn was usually quick to determine how he felt about their existence. He definitely wouldn’t deny the existence of his own short temper (though he also felt no drive to apologize for it, either) and oftentimes it was because of that temper that he decided he disliked someone regardless of how much he actually knew them. He didn’t really mind it much. He didn’t want to be surrounded by other people. Things didn’t have to be complicated, he could decide if he had no interest in associating with someone, and then he could be off on his own merry way.

Relius Clover, however, was not like most people.

Valkenhayn wondered if it was simply because of their work association, and how much time they were obligated to spend together. But he knew that wasn’t right. At his core, Valkenhayn knew that Relius wasn’t what most people would call ‘upstanding’ (not like that was much of a turn-off for him, that would just be hypocritical). It was hard not to think strange things of a person who bolted mechanical limbs to his own body for seemingly no reason and masked his eyes, which somehow managed to still notice things better than Valkenhayn himself could. Relius shared a sense of disdain for many of the people around them, but he chose to express it not with heated anger or outright violence, but with gentle tones and a feigned politeness, which lasted all the way through the point where he would inevitably deceive those he disliked and abandon them as soon as he lost a use for them. No matter what, though, Relius always kept himself calm and collected, hardly ever even raising his voice. Relius got what he wanted through sheer brilliance. And even if he regarded those around him with aloof detachment, at least he treated everyone the same. That may have sounded pathetic, but with his history, it was a pleasant surprise for Valkenhayn to find someone who so much as tolerated him, let alone treated him as an equal. He certainly wasn’t anywhere near as brilliant as Relius, but Relius never treated him as though he were subhuman.

The werewolf wasn’t sure if he liked Relius or not. But he certainly admired him. So he didn’t mind listening to what the man had to say, or to assist him in his work when Relius needed more than the usual amount of hands.

“Ah, Valkenhayn, just who I was hoping to see!” He greeted his partner with a smile. In the personal space of his lab, he’d discarded the mask that he wore in a neat pile on the counter. Valkenhayn wouldn’t say that the blank whiteness of his eyes unnerved him, but he could never feel entirely comfortable when he took the mask off.

“What is it, Clover?” He sniffed back, leaning against the doorway. “Why did you want to see me out of nowhere?”

“Yes, and I do apologize for that. You know I don’t like wasting time with frivolous things, and I wouldn’t ask you unless it was important.”

The werewolf scoffed. “Get on with it.”

“Alright, alright.” Relius waved a hand in an attempt to placate him. “I’ve been considering a new biological study. I’d like to...get a better understanding of your anatomy, that is all. Werewolf biology is such a rarely-studied phenomena, I’d love to be able to witness the sorts of changes that go on within you when you transform.”

Valkenhayn felt like he was going to gag. “So, you want to dissect me? And you really think I’d agree to something like that?”

“I have many powerful drugs that would make the process completely painless.” Replied Relius, with a tranquil smile. “I assure you, you’re one of the few people that I care about. I wouldn’t let you expire on my table.”

It wasn’t much of a reassurance. “What’s in it for me?”

“It’s for science, Valkenhayn.” That seemed to be Relius’ favorite phrase. Valkenhayn was prepared to simply scoff and leave, but the scientist managed to outpace him, interrupting his path again.

He wondered if something violent was going to erupt. From experience, he knew that he could put up an even fight against Relius in the strength department. But the man really shined when it came to trickiness, and if there was anywhere that he’d be at a disadvantage, it’d be his own lab. His best hope would be to try and run as fast as possible, either ditching Relius entirely or luring him out into the woods where they’d be on more even footing.

Any and all of his half-thunk schemes vanished with the feeling of a gloved hand brushing against his cheek with the sort of care that he’d never experienced before.

“You really are something special, Valkenhayn.” The man’s eyes were as blank as they ever were, but Valkenhayn still felt as though they were boring into his. “Beautiful. Majestic. I wouldn’t dare destroy something so unique.”

Beautiful? He’d never thought of himself that way. He’d been taught to think that he was something filthy and dirty. Relius couldn’t have really meant it, could he?

Despite himself, Valkenhayn leaned into the warm touch, and let his eyes close. Before he realized it, something cold was wrapping itself around his limbs, pinning them in place.

His eyes flew open. “R-Relius! What is the meaning of- !!”

“Calm yourself.” With a flick of his wrist, the metal limbs lifted Valkenhayn clean off the ground and carried him over to Relus’ examination table. The metal felt even colder on his back, but the machine parts offered no sympathy, merely continuing to hold him down until the leather bindings were in place. “Rest assured, I am merely doing this to keep you from moving and injuring yourself while I work.”

Valkenhayn wasn’t sure if he understood, but he didn’t have much of a choice at that point. He squirmed uncomfortably on the table, irritated but not unbearably so, at least until the limbs came back and got to work unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?!”

“Well, I can’t exactly do a dissection without being able to reach your skin, can I?” The scientist laughed as he stood back up from his workbench. A syringe was retrieved from his cape, and he jabbed the tip into the man’s side. Valkenhayn didn’t even flinch. He’d felt far worse.

“It should kick in momentarily. You won’t feel entirely numb, but it will be enough to mask the pain in the areas I’m going to look at.”

Valkenhayn asked himself how he’d managed to get into such a predicament. He’d be more concerned if he wasn’t already familiar with Relius’ proficiency with a knife. There were more than a few scars that had avoided marring his body only because of Relius’ careful needlework.

The chill on his back quickly faded, though he could still feel it brushing against his legs. He watched Relius survey his wide collection of tools as though they were fine art, ultimately selecting a long scalpel before returning to the table.

For a moment, he could swear that Relius’ fingers twitched in anticipation. But it vanished just as quickly, and the cold metal brushed his warm skin, the scalpel’s tip coming to rest on his collarbone.

“I want to know everything about you.”

He heard more than felt the first puncture into the flesh of his shoulder. Of course it didn’t hurt, but it was peculiar to witness the sight of a blade cleanly cutting through his tanned skin, trailed behind by a thin line of blood as it began to seep out.

“Creating an incision from the right scapular region to the xiphoid process...incision from the left scapular to the xiphoid, joining incisions over the midsagittal plane...extending incision from the xiphoid to the pubic region.”

He didn’t understand why Relius was speaking as he worked. Valkenhayn didn’t understand most of what he was saying. He couldn’t tell if it was the drug, or simply Relius’ tone, but his voice was almost hypnotic as he spoke. Any oddness that he may have felt from the painless feeling of his body being cut open was swept away by the scientist’s calm, smooth words. If Relius was here, then he knew he would be alright.

“Opening incision site, removing obstructive viscera.”

His skin made a wet sound as it was peeled away. Mechanical arms held the flaps apart in place, allowing Relius to look over the various organs and structures within.

“I see. Your insides are remarkably...normal. It appears there is little physical difference between a humanoid lycanthrope and a typical human adult. Alright, now change shape.”

Valkenhayn blinked at the sheer suddenness of it. “You-”

_“Do as I say.”_ In a split-second, the cool calmness froze over into an icy sharpness. Even if he didn’t have any control over his transformation, Valkenhayn was very sure that he would have done so, just from the sound of his command.

The physical sensation was a relief of some sort. Valkenhayn could feel his skin hardening and darkening, sprouting fur on every inch of his body. The warmth shielded him from the cold of the table. The leather shackles strained under the new size of his limbs, but they held tight. He found himself unexpectedly Dizzy, slumping back against the table as the room seemed to spin around him.

“Beautiful…” Relius whispered, tracing the arc of the ribcage as the muscles swelled underneath it. “Valkenhayn, you’re beautiful…”

The wolf’s eyes were unfocused. Relius wasn’t sure if he was all there at the moment, but it didn’t stop him from continuing his studies. The cuts gushed an odd-colored blood, but the mechanical arms were dutifully wiping up the mess, so he could have his organic arms to himself. He buried his hands in the tangles of maroon intestines, following the curves and udulations until he moved onto the liver, the pancreas, the spleen, stomach, diaphragm. The lungs were stiffer than he expected, darker and harder. Twisted between the ileum and the jejunum was a completely alien organ that Relius couldn’t even recognize. 

Of course, that just meant that he needed to hurry along in his work. There was only so much that could be learned just by looking at the outside.

“R-Relius…” Valkenhayn coughed on his own spit, squirming on the table. 

“Relax.” He replied, picking up a gleaming saw. “You won’t feel a thing.”


End file.
